(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a DC-DC converter.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as environmental regulations such as CO2 regulation are tightened, there has been a growing interest in environmentally-friendly vehicles. To cope with this, car makers have actively conducted research and product development for a pure electric vehicle or a hydrogen vehicle as well as a hybrid vehicle or a plug-in hybrid vehicle.
The environmentally-friendly vehicles have used a high voltage battery for storing electrical energy obtained from various energy sources. Further, to power electric apparatuses of a vehicle such as an electric power steering (EPS), audio, and an anti-lock brake system (ABS), a low voltage DC-DC converter (LDC) that additionally generates low pressure power to supply energy stored in a high voltage battery has been used.
Generally, the LDC is mounted in an engine room in a vehicle, and therefore needs to be high density and high efficiency. In particular, the LDC is mostly operated in a light load area, and therefore the LDC needs to have higher efficiency in the light load area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.